Displays or TV display devices have become indispensible in modern people's daily life. The display can be used as a screen of the personal computer for displaying computer data. Watching TV is a popular entertainment to people.
As the concept of environmental conservation attracts more and more attention, more and more electronic devices are featured with power-saving function. However, when conventional electronic devices enter a power saving mode, an internal switching power circuit, which is much power consuming, is still in normal operation mode, so the power-saving efficiency is limited.